


The Three of Us

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Blood, F/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Patrolling, gunshot wound, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver gets hurt on patrol and Matthew and Chloe deal with the fallout.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Three of Us

**July 9, 2018**

Chloe stood by the computer station in the secret room of their apartment. Matthew was already in bed and Oliver was still out on patrol, but she was getting restless. "Arrow, check in," she called again, eyes scanning the monitors as she followed his dot as he approached their penthouse. She knew he was heading home, but she hadn't heard a word from him for almost twenty minutes now and that was very unusual for them, usually they talked the entire time while he was out there, unless he told her he was going on silent, he tended to give her a full description of what was going on.

She was holding her breath as he came closer, at least he was moving. When she saw him reaching the balcony, she left the secret room and made her way to the living room, smiling in relief when she saw the green leather just outside as he opened the balcony door, "went silent on me for quite a while there, Romeo. You scared me."

He gave her a weak smile that didn't reach his brown eyes.

And then he collapsed on the balcony floor.

Her heart began racing instantly and she rushed to his side, her eyes wide as she knelt down next to him, "Oliver," she whispered, turning him on his back, "what's wrong?"

"Get Emil," he whispered.

Nodding slightly, she reached up for her earpiece and switched channels, "Emil." She called, "I need you in the penthouse, _now_." As soon as she got an 'on my way' from the doctor, she turned to her husband once more and pushed his hood back before getting rid of his sunglasses, "where are you hurt?" She didn't see anything, but it was dark.

Oliver's eyes were glassy as he gazed up at her. "Stomach," he rasped, coughing harshly. "Don't freak out."

His words had the opposite effect because the second he asked her not to freak out, she knew it was bad. Without hesitating, she reached out and pulled the zipper down, gasping when suddenly, there was blood everywhere, "oh God."

Oliver licked his lips, letting his eyes close for a moment. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Shh," she whispered, "I need to get you inside, don't try to move." Swallowing hard, she stood up and hooked her arms under his, doing her best not to lift him up off the floor too much as she dragged her husband into their living room.

He bit down hard on his tongue so as not to curse as pain shot through him. When he was inside, he laid his head down on the carpet and let out a shuddering breath.

Her jaw was tight as she stared at him for a moment then nodded slightly, "don't try to move," she whispered, getting up slowly, "I'll go get some towels, Emil is on his way."

He nodded a little, listening to the sound of her quickly retreating footsteps and lifting his head a little and looking down at the blood that stained his vest. He was pretty sure he'd dripped blood the entire way back to the penthouse. He dropped his head back once more, his teeth chattering involuntarily as a wave of chills washed over him.

Another set of footsteps made its way down the hall a moment later and stopped abruptly, " _Daddy_!?" Matthew called, stilling just a foot from him.

Oh, _shit_. Swallowing hard and ignoring the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, he struggled to sit up. "Hey, Champ. What are you doing out of bed?"

"You're hurt," he said, running up to him, his eyes wide as knelt down on the floor, a pout already forming on his lips.

"I'll be okay," Oliver told him in his best 'dad' tone. "It's not that bad," he lied.

Matthew sniffed as he stared at him with big eyes for a moment and then, "Mommy!" He cried.

He winced a little at the frightened cry, forcing himself into a sitting position and trying to smile. "Hey, see? No big deal."

The little boy stared at his dad for a moment then threw his arms around his neck and clung to him.

Chloe rushed back down the hall and stilled as she reached the living room just in time to watch their six year old son hug Oliver. "Matthew," she said, her eyes wide, she paused for a second then shook her head, walking around her husband and kneeling back down next to him, "lay down," she told him.

"Go back to bed, okay, Buddy?" Oliver, hugged his son back as best he could, starting to feel dizzier than before.

"No!" Matthew said, refusing to let go of him.

Chloe's chest tightened as she placed a towel over the bullet wound on Oliver's stomach and added a little pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

"Matthew," she said, doing her best to use her 'mom' tone and stop her voice from shaking, "Your dad needs to lay down right now, he's hurt, but he'll be okay."

"Everything's gonna be fine," Oliver whispered.

"Lay down," she told Oliver again and gently forced him back to a reclined position.

He reluctantly let go of Matthew, wincing as he saw his blood now all over Matthew's Superman pajamas.

Chloe's stomach turned at the sight and she took a deep breath as she stood up again, walking around Oliver and picking Matthew up, "come on, you need to go to bed."

"Daddy!" he cried, tears filling his eyes. "I wanna stay with Daddy!"

Her arms tightened around him and she looked down at Oliver, "he'll be okay," she lied, with the amount of blood that was quickly soaking up the towels and was now covering all three of them, she didn't really believe her words, "he just needs to rest right now."

Oliver missed the look on her face as his eyes drifted shut and unconsciousness settled over him finally.

Chloe's eyes widened as she watched his head fall heavily to the side, with a deep breath, she set Matthew down and looked at him, "go to your room," she said firmly as she cupped his face, "I'll be right there with you."

Matthew's lower lip quivered as big tears ran down his cheeks. "Okay," he whispered, turning and running to his room.

Her chest tightened and she watched him go for just a second then moved to kneel on the floor once more next to her husband, she reached for his neck and felt his pulse, it was weak under her fingertips and she swallowed hard, pressing a kiss to his forehead as her own eyes got teary, "just hold on," she whispered, "stay with me."

* * *

When he woke up next, he found himself in a much more comfortable position than flat on his back on the floor. Instead, he was lying in a bed. His own, if he was in his right mind. It _felt_ like his bed. He drew in a deep breath, wincing a little as pain washed over him. Apparently getting shot hadn't been a bad dream if the burning in his gut was any indication. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Don't move," she said quietly. Chloe was sitting on the bed next to him, Matthew was curled up, asleep between the two of him, his little hand had been wrapped around his dad's arm for most of the night but he had shifted and it was now resting less than an inch from Ollie, on the bed.

He swallowed, wincing as his throat ached. "What happened?" he murmured.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked down at him, reaching for the water bottle on her bedside table as she did her best not to move too much both not to hurt Oliver and not to wake Matthew, "you got shot last night, you lost a lot of blood."

"Oh." He reached out to take the bottle from her, his gaze falling to rest on their son. His chest tightened. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She brushed her fingers over her husband's hair and swallowed hard, shaking her head slightly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Oliver met her eyes, holding his breath at that. "Are you all right?"

Holding her breath, she nodded slightly and leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead as she shifted closer, "you're the one who got shot, Ollie," she whispered, her chest tight, "how are you feeling?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Like I got shot?" he joked softly, a faint smile touching his mouth as he gazed at her.

She tried for a smile but didn't quite manage it as she slid down on the bed slightly so she was closer to him, "you don't get a choice anymore." She said quietly, "I know kevlar is heavier and harder to move with but you can't go any longer without a bullet-proof vest, Oliver. I already called Bruce and Lucius is making you one."

He exhaled slowly. He knew she was going to say that. He nodded a little, and his gaze dropped to their son once more. He leaned over a little and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "How bad was it?" he whispered.

"Bad," she whispered quietly as she looked down at Matthew too, her arm still wrapped tightly around him, "do you remember him seeing you?"

He shut his eyes, guilt washing over him. "Kind of," he murmured.

They had learned a long time ago that keeping details from each other only made things worse, especially when it came to things involving their night job, so she took a deep breath and went on, "he found you covered in blood, I sent him to his room, but he had already seen everything and he was covered in blood himself. He wouldn't stop crying hysterically until Emil was done and he was able to see you again."

Oliver rubbed his hand over his face. "God," he whispered.

"Emil talked to him, explained to him how and why you would be okay," she told her husband, "hopefully he will feel better when he sees you're awake."

"How bad do I look?" he asked, opening his eyes once more and looking at his wife.

"Not bad, considering," she said quietly, pressing her lips to his temple, "just very pale and tired, but Emil helped me clean you up last night before we moved you to the bed and that calmed him down some too."

"So I don't need to hop in the shower before he wakes up?"

"No," she said firmly, "and you're not getting out of that bed for anything other than to use the bathroom, at the very least for three more days and even when you do go use the bathroom, you will need help because you need to not force your stomach at all."

A very faint smile tugged at his mouth. "Easy, Mrs. Queen," he whispered. "Just didn't want to scare the kid anymore than he already was."

"Had he been ten minutes later, he would have had to bring you to the hospital because you would have needed a transfusion, Oliver and he doesn't know if you would have made it that long." She said tightly.

"I'm not trying to make light of it," he said softly.

She took a deep breath and nodded a little, shifting and laying her head down on his pillow, her eyes tearing up a little, "good," she told him quietly, "because we made a deal and you promise you don't get to die on me."

He lifted his hand, cupping her cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know," she said quietly, kissing the corner of his mouth, "I just don't ever want to put him through that again."

"Me either," he agreed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she whispered quietly, holding his gaze.

"I love you, too," he said without hesitation.

Her face softened and she kissed him gently, pulling back a little when she felt Matthew shifting between them. He usually didn't move much once he had fallen asleep, which meant he was probably waking up.

Oliver reached out and rested his hand lightly on the boy's back. He held his breath as Matthew opened his eyes.

"Daddy!" Matthew said almost instantly as he jumped up and wrapped his arm around Oliver.

"Easy," Chloe said, tightening her arm around the boy and trying to keep him from hurting his dad.

Oliver hugged him back as tightly as he could. "Hey, Champ," he whispered.

"You didn't die," he murmured, not letting go as he buried his face on his dad's neck.

His chest tightened painfully at that. "No. No, I'm okay." He kissed the top of Matthew's head once more and looked at Chloe.

Chloe's chest tightened as she met his gaze then shifted closer, kissing her son's head too then rubbing his back, "I told you he wasn't going anywhere."

Matthew sniffed and held on to his dad tightly but nodded slightly.

"I'm all right, Matthew," he murmured, gently rubbing his son's back. "And it looks like we're going to get to spend some time together for a couple weeks."

"All three of us," she promised, lifting her head to look at her husband again.

Oliver met her eyes, a soft smile on his mouth. "All three of us," he echoed.


End file.
